duranduranfandomcom-20200214-history
Visual Discography: Seven and the Ragged Tiger - lyrics
Discography 3: Seven and the Ragged Tiger vinyl albums ·''' cd albums '''· cassettes 7" singles: union of the snake ·''' new moon on monday '''· the reflex ·''' shadows on your side 12" singles: union of the snake '''· new moon on monday ·''' the reflex '''· make me smile (come up and see me) cassette singles: union of the snake ·''' the reflex videos: dancing on the valentine adverts '''· lyrics ·''' sheet music books '''· tour related releases: tiger! tiger! ·''' others The Reflex You've gone too far this time But I'm dancing on the valentine I tell you somebody's fooling around With my chances on the danger line I'll cross that bridge when I find it Another day to make my stand High time is no time for deciding If I should find a helping hand CHORUS So why don't you use it? Try not to bruise it Buy time don't lose it The reflex is an only child he's waiting in the park The reflex is in charge of finding treasure in the dark And watching over lucky clover isn't that bizarre Every little thing the reflex does Leaves you answered with a question mark I'm on a ride and I want to get off But they won't slow down the roundabout I sold the Renoir and the TV set Don't want to be around when this gets out CHORUS Oh the reflex what a game he's hiding all the cards The reflex is in charge of finding treasure in the dark And watching over lucky clover isn't that bizarre Every little thing the reflex does Leaves you answered with a question mark New Moon on Monday Shake up the picture the lizard mixture With your dance on the eventide You got me coming up with answers All of which I deny I said it again Could I please rephrase it Maybe I can catch a ride I couldn't really put it much plainer But I'll wait till you decide Send me your warning siren As if I could ever hide Last time La Luna CHORUS I light my torch and wave it for the New moon on Monday And a firedance through the night I stayed the cold day with a lonely satellite Breaking away with the beast of both worlds A smile that you can't disguise Every minute I keep finding Clues that you leave behind Save me from these reminders As if I'd forget tonight This time La Luna CHORUS (I'm Looking for (Cracks in the Pavement) I shed my skin When the party was about to begin I'm light years away but I'm walking back tonight Of all nights When I should be feeling just right Don't want to be in public My head is full of chopstick I don't like it CHORUS Something on my mind Breaking open doors I had sealed up before Something on my mind Makes me run when I thought I'd run too far Somebody shaking my tree Maybe that somebody is me I'm standing in the light but I'm making a break for the shadows On the cinema wall They should be mine but I'm not that tall Now I'm saying this in private If I had a car I'd drive it Insane CHORUS I'm looking for cracks in the pavement I Take the Dice Midnight, I think I'm gonna make it Feel the magical lash of the roll and the crash in their lives Headline in tomorrow's papers, Kill that light it's so bright And you're shining it right in my eyes. Show me your secret and tell me your name Catch me with your fizzy smile Try to remember again and again, What it is that I recognise - Don't ask me now When I need you I don't know how To believe in your advice, Just this once I take the dice. Midnight, so what's the point of faking For a kiss or a whisper you pull out a desperate prize.. Hold tight, onto daddy's bracelet Make them pay for their chances, With money they don't think that's nice (chorus) (ba-ba, ba-ba ba-ba ba-ba-ba) (chorus) (chorus) (chorus) Of Crime and Passion Why did you let me run, When you knew I'd fall for the gaping hole - Where your heart should be? Liar - couldn't cut me deeper with a knife if you tried - Just take a look, before you run off and hide, at your victim, arise... Clouds on you shoulder Aren't they grazed by the afterglow How quiet they gather - When the storm is about to blow - Oh, oh, now don't look away, Caught in the crossfire And it ain't no wind of change I'm talking of crime and passions rage. Summer of madness the undertow, dragged me up an alley - For the blossoming fire on a strangers smile. Bride of wires - how disguise so easily cracked - Saw your heart turn spade, this orchids turned to black.. Graze on your shoulder Like the clouds in the afterglow How quiet they gather - When the storm is about to blow - Oh, oh, now don't look away Caught in the crossfire And it ain't no wind of change I'm talking of crime and passions rage - Way down by the shoulder In the haze of the afterglow Stranded together - And the storm's about to blow - Oh, oh, now don't look away Caught in the crossfire And it ain't no wind of change I'm talking of crime and passions.. Oh, oh now don't look away Caught in the crossfire And it ain't no wind of change I'm talking of crime and passion.. Don't look away Caught in the crossfire And if ain't no wind of changeI'm talking of crime and passion... Union of the Snake Telegram force and ready I knew this was a big mistake. There's a fine line drawing my senses together, And I think it's about to break. If I listen close I can hear them singers, oh oh oh... Voices in your body coming through on the radio, ho,ho... The union of the snake is on the climb.. Moving up, it's gonna race, it's gonna break through the borderline Nightshades on a warning Give me strength at least give me a light. Give me anything even sympathy There's a chance you could be right. If I listen close I can hear them singers, oh oh oh... Voices in your body coming through on the radio, ho,ho... The union of the snake is on the climb.. Moving up, it's gonna race, it's gonna break through the borderline The union of the snake is on the climb.. Moving up, it's gonna race, it's gonna break through the borderline If I listen close I can hear them singers, oh oh oh... Voices in your body coming through on the radio, ho,ho... The union of the snake is on the climb.. Moving up it's gonna race, it's gonna break through the borderline. The union of the snake is on the climb.. It's gonna race it's gonna break - Gonna move up to the borderline.. The union of the snake is on the climb.. Moving up it's gonna race, it's gonna break through the borderline. The union of the snake is on the climb It's gonna race it's gonna break - Gonna move up to the borderline. Shadows on Your Side Shackled and raised for a shining crowd, They want you to speak but the music is louder than all of their roar, with the heat of the planet's core, but.. The shadows are on your side, As soon as the lights go down. In the darkest place you can find, You belong to the hands of the night.. Promises made with a distant friend Truth should be known it can only bend to a tune of its own, hey you'll never hear that voice again. Scandal in white on a tangled vine With everybody to say that you're having the time of your life -When your life is on the slide, but.. The shadows are on your side, As soon as the lights go down. In the darkest place you can find, You belong to the hands of the night.. The shadows are on your side, As soon as the lights go down. In the darkest place you can find, You belong to the hands of the night.. (oh-ohh...oh-oh-oh) (oh-ohh...oh-oh-oh) Spinning a compass to choose your way You can run, you can dive, you can stand and you can soar.. Whichever way you can be sure, that... The shadows are on your side, As soon as the lights go down. In the darkest place you can find, You belong to the hands of the night.. Shadows on your side The shadows are on your side Shadows on your side The shadows are on your side Shadows on your side The shadows are on your side Shadows on.. The Seventh Stranger Those words are all remainders Echoes growing in the heart of twilight They lay back lauging at naivetys star Awaken all those whispers The dusty shadow of a passing favour I wouldn't say that you were ruthless or right I couldn't see from so far Was I chasing after rainbows? One thing for sure - you never answered when I called And I wiped away the water from my face To look through the eyes of a stranger... For rumors in the wake of such a lonely crowd Trading in my shelter for danger I'm changing my name just as the sun goes down In the eyes of the stranger! Can't tell the real from reflections When all these faces look the same to me In every city such a desolate dream Some days are strange to number Some say the seventh sounds a little bit stranger A year of sundays seems to have drifted right by I could of sworn in one evening And I'm not seized in desperation No steel reproaches on the table from before But I still can feel those splinters of ice I look through the eyes of a stranger For rumors in the wake of such a lonely crowd Trading in my shelter for danger I'm changing my name just as the sun goes down In the eyes of the stranger! I must be chasing after rainbows One thing for sure you never answer when I call And I wipe away the water from my face To look through the eyes of a stranger For rumors in the wake of such a lonely crowd Trading in my shelter for danger I'm changing my name just as the sun goes down Walking away like a stranger For rumors in the wake of such a lonely crowd Trading in my shelter for danger I'm changing my name just as the sun goes down In the eyes of the stranger! In the eyes of the stranger.. In the eyes of the stranger.. In the eyes of the stranger.. '''Discography 3: Seven and the Ragged Tiger vinyl albums ·''' cd albums '''· cassettes 7" singles: union of the snake ·''' new moon on monday '''· the reflex ·''' shadows on your side 12" singles: union of the snake '''· new moon on monday ·''' the reflex '''· make me smile (come up and see me) cassette singles: union of the snake ·''' the reflex videos: dancing on the valentine adverts '''· lyrics ·''' sheet music books '''· tour related releases: tiger! tiger! · others Category:Visual Discography: Seven and the Ragged Tiger